Chantry
} |name = Andrastian Chantry |image = Maker.jpg |px = 270px |type = Religious |headquarters = Grand Cathedral (Orlais) |leaders = Divine Justinia V |ranks = Divine Grand Cleric Revered Mother Mother Sister/Brother Lay Sister/Lay Brother |location = Throughout Thedas |related = Circle of Magi The Templar Order Seekers of Truth |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} The Chantry is the dominant religious organization across Thedas, whose philosophy is based upon the life and teachings of the prophet Andraste. The Chantry of Andraste The major religious group in Thedas. It's based on the Chant of Light, a series of teachings written by Andraste, the prophet of the Maker, and was founded by Kordillus Drakon, the first emperor of Orlais. Its followers are known as Andrastians. "Chantric" is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the Chantry religion. The view of the Chantry on non-humans is that they need saving—they have turned even further from the Maker's grace than humanity has. Elves were, and in some cases still are, pagan and dwarves do not worship any gods at all. The Chantry's goal is to spread the Chant of Light to all four corners of the world, that includes non-humans as well. Once all peoples have accepted the Chant and practice its teachings, supposedly the Maker will return to the world and return it to its previous Edenic state. While the actual priesthood of the Chantry is made up entirely of women, on the basis that Andraste was a woman. Men can be brothers, serving as academics and initiates, but it is a junior position and non-ordained. Those who have received religious and martial instruction while being raised in the Chantry may become templars. At the head of the Chantry is the Divine, who leads from her seat in the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux. Below her are the grand clerics, some of whom administer the chantries of major cities. The Chantry calendar is used everywhere in Thedas, save for the Imperium, and is the source of the Ages for which the game is named. It was an Orlesian emperor who made the Chantry into an organized religion. Before that, those who believed in Andraste's message were scattered throughout Thedas. The funeral rites of the Chantry involve cremation. As Andraste's body was burned, and her spirit ascended to stand by the Throne of the Maker, so too will that of her followers. It may also be to ward off the possibility of the corpse becoming the subject of demonic possession. When not capitalized, 'chantry' refers to a building in which worship takes place. History The Chantry was founded by Kordillus Drakon, the first Emperor of the Orlesian Empire, who established the Andrastian faith as the national religion. Three years later the first Divine, Justinia I, was declared. Drakon's military successes during the Second Blight significantly expanded the borders of Orlais, and soon after the conquered lands converted to the faith. While these lands would later librate themselves from Orlesian rule following Drakon's death, the religious practice still remained. During the Towers Age there was debate in the Chantry over whether Andraste was truly divine. It was largely the Imperial Chantry's belief that she was not divine that led to the schism in the Chantry and the eventual founding of the Imperial Chantry as a separate religion. The Chantry has called for military conquests of supposedly heathen nations, such as the elven land of the Dales, called Exalted Marches. As of 9:40 Dragon, the Chantry's existence stands upon the edge of a knife, following over nine-hundred years of relative stability. This is due to the outbreak of the Mage-Templar War. Chantries in Thedas Chantries are present in almost every village, town and city and some will also maintain a Chanter's Board. At most chantries a religious character can receive a blessing or agree with the faithful (with no effect on gameplay or future dialogue). A non-religious character can disagree with the faithful, refuse a blessing or refuse to donate coin, this almost always results in a hostile tone from the npc and prevents any further discussion on that particular subject, it may not end dialogue permanently though. Chantries deliver practical services to the community, caring for the sick and collecting alms for the poor. The Chantry provides hospitality to travelers and a public network of communications. Should an illiterate commoner need to send word to another town, the Chantry’s educated priests write and send the letter for him. With so much influence over the people, the Chantry can also exert considerable political pressure on the ruling classes in many areas of concern. In extraordinary times, and in deference to Andraste, the Divine may also be moved to declare an Exalted March. These religious crusades have mobilized armies of thousands to destroy the heretical enemies of the Maker, the most recent being led against the Qunari. * Chantry, Lothering * Denerim Market District, Denerim * Chantry of our Lady Redeemer, City of Amaranthine (this chantry can be destroyed, depending on player choices) * Village Chantry, Redcliffe Village (this chantry can become abandoned, depending on player choices) * Haven Chantry, Village of Haven (this chantry may no longer be part of the Andrastian Chantry, depending on player choices) * Orzammar (this chantry can be prevented from ever forming, depending on player choices) ** Alternatively, a Circle of Magi outside of the Chantry's control can be established depending on player choices. * Kirkwall Chantry, Kirkwall * Abandoned Chantry, Forlorn Cove (this abandoned site can be the scene of bloodshed, depending on player choices) Chapels in Thedas Chapels are located in larger self-contained buildings for the convenience of its inhabits. These mostly include castles, forts and the Circle of Magi. At all chapels a religious character may receive a blessing or participate in a prayer to the Maker (with no effect on gameplay, player can choose when dialogue ends). A non-religious character can disagree with the faithful or refuse a blessing, often resulting in a hostile tone from the npc and the dialogue ends abruptly. * Fort Drakon, Denerim (blessing is only available if using the disguise method of escape during Captured!) * Castle Cousland, Highever (blessing and prayer is only available to the Human Noble Origin) * Redcliffe Castle, Lake Calenhad (blessing only available after the castle's problems have been solved.) * Circle Tower, Lake Calenhad (prayer only available to the Mage Origin) * Ostagar, Southern Ferelden (blessing is only available during the first visit) Related Codex Entries Trivia * Nearly all chantries can be destroyed or abandoned based on the players actions, those that cannot are destroyed or found abandoned as part of the storyline. ** The only exception to the above rule is the chantry in Denerim, however it can be destroyed in The Darkspawn Chronicles (non-canon). * The Chantry bears some similarities to many different faiths, as such it's more a hybrid of real world religions rather than based solely on one or the other. Category:Chantry Category:Lore Category:Religion